Together Again
by blah125
Summary: What do you think happened after Troy climbed up Gabrielle’s Balcony and they made up? Why were they suddenly so much happier and closer after that night? This story will explain it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Together again**

**What do you think happened after Troy climbed up Gabrielle's Balcony and they made up? Why were they suddenly so much happier and closer after that night? **

**This story will explain it all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

Gabriella looked up at Troy and he was looking down into her eyes, suddenly she felt his lips against hers. At first Gabriella stood still, shocked by the sudden closeness, but after a few seconds she quickly responded unable to deny the affect his touch had on her. As they continued kissing Gabriella felt Troy's arms go around her and rest on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Gabriella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Gabriella suddenly felt Troy's hard penis press against her hip. Gabriella had never thought about losing her virginity like this or so soon, but by the way she felt right now she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself and there was no way they're stopping now!

Gabriella pulled away slightly. "Come on, let's take this inside."

"Are you sure about this Gabriella, I don't want you to do anything your not ready to do." Troy asked feeling unsure.

"Troy" Gabriella said looking up into Troy's eyes. "I love you, I've never been more ready for anything thing in my life."

"I love you too Gabriella."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gabriella said slightly teasing as she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

"Now where were we?" Gabriella asked covering Troy's lips with her own once again.

Despite there interruption they picked up right where they had left off. After a few moments Troy pushed himself closer to Gabriella causing her to loose balance as her legs hit the edge of the bed. Gabriella fell backwards and troy landed on top of her, causing them both to feel more of each other. Troy grabbed the zipper on Gabriella's sweat shirt and pulled and was rewarded by the sight of a white low cut tank top exposing more of Gabriella than he'd ever seen before, he could tell by the sight of her hard nipples showing through her white shirt that she wanted this just as much as he did. Gabriella started a trail of kisses starting from Troy's lips, down his jaw, to his collar bone. Gabriella then began tugging on the bottom of Troy's t-shirt then pulled it up over his head, exposing his tan muscular chest. She then returned to kissing him as Troy slowly worked his hand up Gabriella's shirt happy to find that she was wearing no bra, he grabbed her breast and began massaging her nipple with his thumb Gabriella moaned out in pleasure. Then Gabriella began working on unbuttoning Troy's pants eager to release his erect length., as soon as she managed to unbutton and unzip his pants she began trying to pull his pants down, but she quickly became frustrated when she realized that it would be impossible to get his pants off while in this position.

"Here let me help you with that." Troy said struggling to catch his breath as he pulled away from what he was doing. Gabriella lay on the bed catching her breath as she watched Troy stand up and pull down his pants, exposing his plaid boxers, but he didn't stop there he pulled off his boxers. Gabriella stared unable to look away she'd never really seen anything like this before, she found it almost fascinating, sure she'd seen a picture of a penis before but she didn't really look at it she just didn't really have any interest then, and it just wasn't the same right now seeing the real thing, seeing troy, he was beautiful.

Troy saw Gabriella staring at him and wasn't sure what to do next, by the look in her eyes he couldn't tell if she was disgusted or turned on by what she's seeing.

"Um uh is everything okay? Um…uh because uh if we're moving to fast you know.. uh we don't have to do this.." Troy asked becoming embarrassed.

"Oh, uh no I…uh we'll I've just never seen uh one of those before" Gabriella said blushing.

"Well I hope it's lived up to your expectations" Troy said teasing.

"Oh, It definitely has." Gabriella said giggling.

"But troy." Gabriella said her voice suddenly turning serious. "We've uh never really discussed this before and since this is obviously my first time I was kind of wondering if you've…ever done this before?" Gabriella asked getting embarrassed again almost regretting asking.

Troy quickly realizing Gabriella's embarrassment. "No, uh I haven't"

Gabriella sighed in relief not realizing until now how upset she would have been if he had.

"I mean I could have done it if I wa-"Troy quickly began trying to explain.

"Troy!" Gabriella cut him off "You don't have to explain your self I'm proud of you." Gabriella started to say as she stood up in front of troy grabbing his hand. " I mean, I've seen the way the girls at school look at you and talk about you, I have no doubt in my mind that you could have slept with anyone of them if you wanted. But you didn't, and that's why I love you, you don't do things to be cool and to impress your friends, if you really care about something…or some one, you go for it no matter what your friends think, you tried out for the musical despite of what your friends may have thought…and your hear tonight with me… and I can't tell you how much that means to me." Gabriella said bringing herself closer to troy and then kissing him hard and passionately.

As they kissed Troy helped Gabriella pull of her already unzipped sweatshirt, when he got the sweatshirt off Gabriella pulled away and lifted up her arms, silently giving troy permission to remove her shirt. Troy took hold of the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head exposing her breast to him.

"You're so beautiful." Troy said before he leaned in and kissed her, as he did so he brought his hands to her pants and put his thumbs into her pants and starting to slide them down the fell to her feet and she quickly stepped out of them. Gabriella then put her arms around troy pulling him tighter against her, feeling her bare chest against his she began kissing him harder feeling herself grow hotter and hotter, she also felt Troy's hard length up against her the only thing separating him from her was the thin layer of cloth of her underwear. Troy slowly began to feel his way down to her sex. Slowly slipping his hand inside her underwear. Gabriella felt his fingers slip inside of her. She began rocking her hips wanting him to feel her more. "Troy" She whispered pulling away from there kiss "I'm ready" "Are you sure?" Troy Asked. "Yes, I know it's going to hurt, just take it slow and I think I'll be okay." "Alright" said troy. Gabriella slipped her last piece of clothing of and laid her self down onto the bed as troy climbed on top of her, Gabriella slowly spread her legs as Troy positioned him self between her them, Troy cupped the side of Gabriella's cheek with his hand " I love you" he whispered right before he leaned in and kissed her he then lead him self into her entrance as he went in he experienced something he never imagined he'd feel before he could feel Gabriella's ,muscles tighten around him all he wanted to do was thrust in and out of her and feel this feeling over and over, but he knew that he had to control himself for Gabriella, he'd heard how much it could hurt girls there first time and it wouldn't be fair for him feel all that pleasure while she felt so much pain. He looked up at her face and he could see that she was in pain and she was trying to hide it.

"Are you okay" Troy asked.

"Urgh, it hurts, I'm sorry." Gabriella said fighting back tears.

"Don't be sorry." Troy said as he pulled him self out of Gabriella, he laid himself next to her and pulled her into his embrace so he was facing her. "I understand, I'm pretty sure this is how every girl's first time is."

"I know" Gabriella said still not sounding any less sorry. "But I wanted it to be good for you."

"Gabriella it was good for me! It couldn't have been any better! I love you and it felt so good being with you like this."

"Oh Troy" Gabriella said smiling then leaned in for a kiss, as they pulled away Gabriella let out a yawn. Troy looked at the clock.

"Oh my god, It's already 1 o'clock in the morning." Troy gasped as he looked at the clock.

"Oh no you're going to get in trouble Troy." Gabriella said quickly becoming panicked "What will you tell your parents?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews:) And yes girls first time does hurt :( We have to go through all the pain period cramps, first time sex, having babies. nods head in shame stupid boys.**

**Chapter 2**

"I came here from Chad's house, hopefully they'll just think I slept over there, I'll call his cell hopefully he'll wake up and I can tell him to cover for me if he has to." Troy said proud of him self for coming up with a plan so quickly.

"Okay" Said Gabriella reaching for her cell phone from the table next to her bed.

"Here you can use my cell phone."

"Thanks" Troy said grabbing the cell phone and quickly dialing Chad's phone number.

"Come on pickup! Pick u-Chad! It's troy…. No nothings wrong, I need you to cover for me, I never went home tonight after I went to your house…Where did I go? I went to Gabriella's that's where I am now, I need you to tell my parents if they call or ask that I slept over your house tonight…..I'll talk to you about it tomorrow…Okay Bye"

"So is he okay with covering for you?" Gabriella asked obviously growing anxious.

"Yup" Troy said smiling but suddenly yawned.

"I guess we better go to sleep or will never wake up tomorrow" Gabriella said now yawning too.

"Good Idea" Said troy as he pulled the covers over them and put his arms around Gabriella so his face was facing the back of her head.

"Goodnight" Troy said as he kissed the back of Gabriella's head.

"Goodnight" Said Gabriella snuggling closer to troy.

The next morning Gabriella awoke to find herself wrapped in Troy's arm happy to find that last night wasn't a dream. She opened her eyes and turned a little so she could see Troy afraid to move too much and wake him up but realized it was useless when she saw what time it was, she knew she had to wake him up so they could get ready for school. She turned around so she was still wrapped in his arms but now she was facing him.

"Troy" Gabriella whispered as she shook Troy. "Troy"

"Huh, what oh Gabi" Troy said as he opened his eyes and realized where he was.

"Good morning" Gabriella smiled as she leaned in to kiss Troy.

"Morning" Troy replied as they pulled away.

Suddenly they both could hear the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

"Shit" Gabriella cursed. "My mom"

"Oh, shit!"

"Hurry get under the bed" Gabriella ordered Troy quickly "Throw me my shirt and make sure all your clothes are hidden."

Gabriella had just gotten her shirt on and was laying as if she had just woken up with the covers over her lower half. When the door started to open.

"Oh, Gabi you're awake. I thought you were still asleep." Mrs. Montez said as she came into her daughter's bed room.

"Yeah mom I just woke up." Gabriella replied sounding surprisingly calm compared to how she was sounding about 30 seconds ago.

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for a work a little early today, so I won't see you until I get home work this afternoon."

"Okay mom" Gabriella replied

"Bye" Mrs. Montez said as she started to leave Gabriella's room.

"Bye" Gabriella said followed by a sigh of relief once her mom had closed the door. She listened to her walk down the stairs and a few moments later walk out the front door.

"That was a close one" Troy said as he emerged from his hiding place, and to Gabriella's surprise was now wearing his boxer shorts.

"Yeah it was" Gabriella replied. "Hey could you hand me those" Gabriella said pointing to her under wear on the floor next to Troy.

"Sure" Troy said as he tossed them to Gabriella.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she quickly slipped them on under the covers.

"So how about we go find some breakfast." Gabriella said standing up.

"Sounds good." Troy said as he followed Gabriella out of her room.

Troy and Gabriella both ate a bowl of cereal then went back up stairs and got dressed; once they were dressed they left for school. Because they woke up kind of late they got to school only minutes before the first bell rang and only had enough time to go to there lockers before the bell rang. Troy met Gabriella at her locker and they both walked to Mrs. Darbus's class, as they walked there troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, Gabriella smiled at him happy that he wasn't afraid of showing everyone that they were together. As they walked into the class room everyone seemed to react to what they saw. Sharpay and Ryan's jaws dropped couldn't believe that Troy was dating someone who's not a cheerleader. Chad Smiled and nodded at Troy knowing that his thoughts about last night were now being confirmed. Taylor looked at Gabriella smiling and mouthed to Gabriella. _Oh my god! _Gabriella and Troy both blushed at everyone's reaction they let go of each others hand and went there separate ways to there seats Gabriella sat in the back next to Taylor and Troy in front next to Chad. All through home room Chad and Taylor kept trying to ask Gabriella and Troy what happened but luckily Mrs. Darbus kept talking and didn't give them a chance to talk once. When the bell rang to go to free period Gabriella and Troy waited until everyone had left the class room so they could avoid having to explain to anyone what was happening.

"I uh guess I have to go to basket ball practice." Troy said walking up to Gabriella as she was walking t towards him from the back of the class room.

"And I gotta go practice for the decathlon." Gabriella said looking disappointed.

"We'll get to see each other afterwards though when we practice with Kelsey for the musical." Troy said trying to sound hopeful.

"Well I guess we better get going so we're not late." Gabriella said starting to walk.

Troy looked around quickly and made sure nobody was in the class room, then grabbed Gabriella and pulled her back and kissed her hard and passionately. "Now we can go" Troy said breathlessly as they pulled away from there kiss.

At both of there practices they did better then ever and did the same in there musical practice. Things were going great and everyone was so distracted with the call backs and the game that no one had asked about Troy and Gabriella and why there suddenly together, until the day of the game, the call backs, and the decathlon.

Troy's dad had just left the locker room after talking to Troy when Chad came in.

"Hey, man so do you think everything's going to work out today I mean with the callbacks." Chad asked.

"I hope so." Troy said. "I trust Gabriella I'm sure her and her friends will be able to get us there on time."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Gabriella aren't you going to tell me why you were at her house the other night?" Chad asked. "Did you sleep with her?"

Troy looked down and blushed.

"Oh my god you did! I didn't believe it at first but then you came in holding her hand the next day but I still wasn't sure but wow! Props man!." Chad said excitedly.

"Chad, it's not like that, I really love her…it wasn't just sleeping with her I care about her." Troy explained.

"Whatever you say." Chad said padding him on the back when Jason ran in "Come on guys you gotta get out there we need to practice as much as we can before the game." Jason said leading them out of the locker room.

Later after the call backs and the game (right after "Were All in This Together")

Gabriella and Troy were so happy about everything that had happened the past few days, getting the part in the musical, Troy winning the game, and Gabriella winning the decathlon that they started making out in the gym in front of everybody else there celebrating. Gabriella had decided to herself that she didn't want anyone to know that her and Troy had slept together at least not now, right now it was still new to them and they were both starting to get use to being with each other in that way, there's nobody else's business. Gabriella still hadn't told Troy that she felt this way but figured he probably felt the same way he hasn't mentioned telling Chad or anyone what they had done. Suddenly Troy and Gabriella's Make out session was interrupted by someone, they both pulled away from each other and opened there eyes to see Chad standing there with Taylor around his arm.

"Hey are you guys going to the after party at my house." Chad said smiling at them, Gabriella noticed he seemed to be looking at them differently as if he knew something no one else did.

"Um yeah, when are you guys going there" Troy asked.

"Um, were about to go right now will give you a ride if you want, and my parents aren't home so you guys can uh do whatever you want." Chad said winking at Troy.

"Okay, will be right out." Gabriella said to Chad.

"Okay" replied Chad.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gabriella turned to ask Troy the second Chad and Taylor were out of ear shot.

"Um, I don't know" Troy replied getting worried when hearing the anger in Gabriella's voice. Maybe telling Chad was a mistake, I'll just have to tell him to keep quite about it and deny telling him about it to Gabi. "He's probably just happy for us because were dating now."

"Yeah probably" Gabriella said calming down but still wasn't positive she believed Troy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So?" Troy asked Chad as he, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor got out of Chad's car. "How exactly did you get your parents to let you have a party with them not home?"

"Easy, they had to go visit my aunt in Arizona and they were so sorry that they weren't going to my big game that they said they'd do anything to make it up to me, so I asked to have a party if we won the game, and they surprisingly agreed."

"Wow, that's Awesome." Troy said as Chad unlocked the door,

"Mmm hmm." Taylor agreed "I'd never get away with anything like that with my parents."

"Me either." Gabriella Said as she followed everyone into Chad's house.

"Wow you have a really nice house." Gabriella said looking around at the size of the house.

"Thanks" Chad said walking towards the kitchen. "Everyone else should be over soon I told everyone to come over 7ish so I'm going to set up." Chad yelled from the kitchen.

"Set up what?" Troy asked becoming confused.

"This." Chad said coming out of the kitchen with a 24 pack of beer in his hand. "There are 5 more in the kitchen why don't you give me a hand Troy?"

"Dude where did you get that stuff!" Troy asked

"I got my 21 year old cousin to buy it for me, nice, huh?" Chad said smiling.

"You never said anything about alcohol." Gabriella said becoming worried.

"You're not trying to tell me that you don't drink do you? Come on it's fun!" Chad said opening up the 24 pack and take 2 beers out and hand one to Taylor and open the other one for him self.

"Yeah, it's fun." Taylor said as she opened hers and took a sip trying to act as if she does it all the time to impress Chad.

"No, I'm not saying I don't drink. I just didn't think we'd be doing anything like this tonight; I don't wanna get in trouble or anything." Gabriella said when suddenly the door bell rang.

Chad dashed to the door. "Hey!" Chad said as he opened the door and greeted his fellow basket ball players and girl friends, about 10 people came in, and when Chad was about to close the door a bunch more people came in. Chad was distracted greeting people and Taylor had found people she knew and started talking to them.

"Come on." Troy said to Gabriella pulling her away from the crowd towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she followed Troy.

"Here." Troy said as they came to the top of the stairs, then into a room. Troy closed the door behind them and turned on the light. It was a small room with white walls, a bed, and a nightstand by the bed.

"This is Chad's guest bed room, I could tell that you weren't really happy being out there with all those people, and I haven't been able to talk to you or be alone with you for the past few days."

"I know, with everyone thing that's been going on I feel like I haven't even seen you… I've missed you." Gabriella said right before she leaned in and kissed Troy.

"I've missed you too." Troy said right before he leaned into kiss Gabriella again. Slowly there kisses became more hungry, they both found there way to the guest bed. Troy was still wearing his basket ball uniform and Gabriella was wearing the red dress that she had worn earlier to the game. With Troy laying on top of her Gabriella slipped her shoes off over the end of the bed, as Troy began to kiss Gabriella's neck. "ohh" Gabriella moaned. Troy suddenly pulled away to remove his shirt, as soon as he removed it Gabriella pulled him back and kissed him hard, pulling him closer against her. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Whoa! What are you guy's dooooing!" Taylor said obviously drunk. Troy and Gabriella quickly sat up but figured they'd have nothing to worry about once they saw the state that Taylor was in. "How much have you had to drink Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Ha-ha, I dunno." Taylor said almost falling over when she tried to step forward.

"Um...I think we better take you back down stairs." Troy said right before he grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it back on.

"Come on." Gabriella said helping Taylor out of the room and back down the stairs.

When they came to the bottom of the stairs they realized that there were a lot more people then before and every one seemed to be quite intoxicated.

"Come, on Troy, Let's not miss out on all the fun" Gabriella said as she tossed Troy a beer.

"Are you sure about this?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I've never been drunk before I wanna see what it's like" Gabriella said right before taking a big sip.

"Alright!" Troy said as he opened up his beer and did the same.

"Urgh, this is gross." Said Gabriella, taking another sip.

"Yeah, it really is." Said Troy laughing as he took another sip himself.

They both drank quickly trying not to taste it, neither of them had ever drank before so it effected them quickly, as soon as they finished a beer they opened up another and chugged it down, by the time they had both gotten to there third they were pretty trashed.

"I feel dizzy." Gabriella said as she started to stand up.

"Meeeee toooo!" Troy said as he stood up next to Gabriella. "I feel weird."

"Yeah me too, but it feels good." Gabriella said giggling.

"You feel good." Troy said grabbing Gabriella and pulling her close to him, then kissing her.

"So do you." Gabriella said right before she leaned in and kissed Troy again.

Suddenly they heard Chad behind them.

"Guy's come here! You gotta try this." Chad said excitedly sounding pretty drunk himself.

"What!" Troy said sounding kind of annoyed. "I wanna be with Gabi." Troy said as he leaned in to kiss Gabriella again, the alcohol was definitely affecting there hormones in a sexual way all they wanted to do was be all over each other.

Chad decided to just go up to them and pull them apart. "You'll have time for that later, believe me you'll be happy you stopped."

"What is it Chad?" Gabriella asked sounding kind of frustrated.

"Remember, that skater kid, the one who plays the cello?" Chad asked Troy and Gabriella.

"I think so." Said Troy wondering why Troy was asking him this.

"Well he came to the party and with him he brought me a gift." Chad said smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag or some sort of green leafs.

"Is that weed?" Troy asked his voice suddenly turning into a whisper.

"Ha-ha, yes!" Chad said unable to keep himself from giggling. "I already smoked some with Kenny (I have no idea what the skater kids name was, so now it's Kenny) this stuff is awesome."

"Dude let us try some!" Troy said excitedly.

"Yeah! Getting drunk seems fun I'm sure getting high will be just as fun" Gabriella Said getting excited she'd never done anything like this before, but what the hell why not have some fun!

"Okay, okay, I gotta roll some into a joint first." Replied Chad.

Chad quickly rolled some of the weed into a joint using some paper Kenny had given him. "Come on lets go in my back yard." Chad led them into the back yard on there way they ran in to Taylor and she joined them they all sat in a circle outside on the grass.

"I've never smoked before, how do I do it?" Gabriella asked.

"Me neither." Said Troy.

"I hadn't before either but Kenny showed me how." Replied Chad.

"Okay" Said Chad lighting the end of the joint "You just inhale it trying to get as much of it into your lungs then just hold it in."

"Okay" Said Troy as he took the joint from Chad. Troy lifted the joint to his mouth and began to suck on it he held his breath for a moment then exhaled and slightly coughed, Gabriella and Chad watched smoke pour out of him as he did so. "Awe it burned my throat."

"That's normal" Chad said laughing taking the joint back from Troy and taking a hit for himself, and then he handed it to Taylor. Taylor took a hit and coughed a little.

"It really does burn your throat." Taylor said looking disgusted.

"I'm scared to try it." Said Gabriella.

"How about you try it shotgun with Troy?" Chad. Suggested

"What's Shotgun?" Asked Gabriella

"It's when someone smokes then exhales into somebody else's mouth, and the person they're exhaling into inhales it and holds it in there longs." Chad explained.

"Sounds hot to me." Troy said scooting closer to Gabriella.

"Okay let's do it." Gabriella said.

Troy took the joint from Taylor and inhaled it once again then quickly covered Gabriella's lips with his own and she inhaled the smoke form his mouth they pulled away and Gabriella pulled away they all watched as the smoke that Troy had smoked came out of Gabriella's mouth.

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Troy.

"Yeah it was!" Said Gabriella.

"It looked really cool." Said Taylor in amazement.

"Let's take a picture!" Said Chad.

"Okay." Said troy smoking the joint once again as Chad pulled out his camera phone.

Gabriella and Troy repeated there previous actions and Chad took pictures as Gabriella exhaled. But this time they didn't stop they continued kissing. Now even more intoxicated they didn't even think about what they were doing in front of Chad and Taylor not to mention they were outside in Chad's backyard. Troy's hand found it's way up Gabriella's skirt and began pulling it up, Gabriella responded by pulling herself closer, and sitting on Troy's lap, rapping her legs around him. Wanting to feel more of Troy she helped him pull his shirt up off over his head, and then Troy helped lift Gabriella's dress off over her head. Now Gabriella only in her under wear and Bra and Troy only in his shorts, they then began kissing each other harder pressing themselves harder against the other wanting to feel each other more. Meanwhile Chad and Taylor had decided to go inside deciding that they should leave them alone, too wasted them selves to stop them from having sex right there in the backyard. Troy while still kissing Gabriella stood up pulling Gabriella with her legs still wrapped around him and put her against the house with her back against the wall. He held her up to him with one hand and used the other to pull down his pants and boxers, he then placed her on the ground so she was standing up her self and helped her pull down her underwear, then he picked her back up with his legs around him and pushed him self inside of her.

"..troy.." Gabriella mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Troy and he thrust himself in and out of her. When Troy was done he set Gabriella down and they both stood there catching there breath.

"…wow" Said Gabriella breathlessly.

"That was amazing." Troy said right before he leaned into kiss Gabriella again.

"Yeah, it was." giggling. Suddenly her expression changed "urgh, I don't feel so good." Gabriella said right before she bent over and threw up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy quickly moved out of the way and held Gabriella's hair back for her. When Gabriella was done she stood back up.

"I feel a lot better now." Gabriella Said as she stood up.

"Well, I'd hope so, you just threw up bucket fills." Troy said helping Gabriella stand up.

"Sorry" said Gabriella giggling.

"Well you should be!" Troy said joking. "We should probably get dressed." Troy said looking down noticing that they both were still undressed from there earlier activities.

"Troy!" Gabriella said stumbling into her underwear as Troy did the same. "We're fucking wasted!" Gabriella said laughing.

"I know!" Troy replied also laughing.

"I can't believe we just had sex in Chad's backyard!" Gabriella said still laughing. Still only in her bra and underwear she laid her self down on the ground and stared up at the stars.

"Me either." Troy Said laying on the ground next to Gabriella while still in his boxer shorts. "I still can't believe we had sex, it's just so weird to think about I never expected we'd do this… so soon."

"I know!" Gabriella said turning on her side so she was facing Troy. "You don't…regret it at all though do you?"

"No, of coarse not" Replied Troy also turning so he facing Gabriella. "You don't do you?"

"No, I don't…and I don't know why but that seems weird, you know a month ago before I moved here I never could have imagined that I'd end up here with you, if when I'd first moved here someone told me that me and Troy Bolton would fall in love and end up together, I'm not sure if I would have believed it."

"I know what you mean, before you came my whole life was just basketball no matter where I was or what I was doing it some how related back to basketball I never realized what I was missing until you came along…I can't even imagine where I'd be now if we hadn't met that night at the ski lodge."

"I love you" Gabriella sort of mumbled the alcohol was taking more effect on her and she couldn't keep her eyes open, Troy was also starting to fall asleep "Love you" He mumbled, and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy awoke the next morning with the bright sunlight in his eyes, he slowly lifted his head and realized where he was, he groaned as he felt a huge headache and as he sat up more he realized he also felt dizzy, his throat was dry and he'd do almost anything for a drink of water. He looked down and realized he was in his underwear and so was Gabriella who was curled up in a ball sleeping next to him. Troy tried hard to remember last night but it was all a blur. He remembered helping Taylor down the stairs, then Gabriella and him starting to drink and drink fast, then they starting making out then Chad came and brought them outside to smoke weed, and then they started kissing and ohh god they practically had sex right in front of Chad and Taylor: Thought Troy : I hope they didn't see anything…wait then what happened?….oh my god we had sex…in Chad's back yard! Then we laid down and talked and then I don't remember we must have fallen asleep.: Troy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the back door of the house opening.

"Troy!" Yelled Chad as he walked out of his house towards to where Troy and Gabriella were on the ground. "Your still here!"

"Could you try not to yell?" Troy said getting annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot I already took aspirin. Last night was crazy! And I can see that you and Gabriella had a good a time" Chad said smiling looking down on sleeping Gabriella who's only in her underwear.

"Uh, yeah" Troy said rubbing his eyes. "I guess I better wake her up."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea I wouldn't want my neighbors to see this."

"Gabi" Troy said shaking Gabriella's shoulder.

"urgggh" Gabriella groaned as she started to wake up. "My head hurts."

"Yeah mine too" Troy said.

"What happened I can barley remember anything?" Asked Gabriella.

"I think we fell asleep." Troy replied.

"urrrge" Gabriella groaned again as she sat. up.

"Come on you guys come inside and you can have some water and aspirin that'll make you feel better. Troy stood up then helped Gabriella up and they followed Chad inside.

Once they got inside they saw that the house was a mess there were beer bottles every where.

"Whoa it's a mess in here." Troy said looking around.

"Yeah, I was sort of hopping you guys would help me clean up." Chad said. Handing them the aspirin and a glass of water.

"Um Chad said Gabriella after she took a sip of the water and swallowed the aspirin. "Do you have a shirt or something? And would you mind if I took a shower, We'll help you clean but I'm not cleaning anything until I clean my self up."

"Yeah, no problem." Said Chad.

"Did anybody else stay over?" Asked Troy.

"Nope, lots of people stayed pretty late but you were the only two to pass out in my backyard." Chad said joking..

"oh, sorry man." Troy apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Said Chad.

"so about that shirt and shower?" Said Gabriella suddenly.

"Oh yeah I'll be right back." Chad said. He left the room the returned a few moments later with a long shirt and towel and handed them to Gabriella.

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" Gabriella Asked.

"It's down that hall way, the first door on the right." Chad said pointing to the hall way behind Gabriella.

"Okay, thanks" Gabriella said as she walked in the direction that Chad had pointed to.

"So?" Chad asked the second he heard the bathroom door close. "Did you actually sleep with her in my back yard?"

"…I guess so." Replied Troy.

"Awe man I can't believe it!" Chad said.

"Me either, I can't believe last night at all everything happened so fast…I just felt so out of control…but not in a bad way it was pretty fun." Troy said smiling about his last comment. "So did anything happen between you and Taylor?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows.

"we made out…a lot, and we gave each other hand jobs but that's about it, I'm pretty sure were officially going out now, she called earlier this morning, she's suppose to be over soon to help clean up." Chad replied.

"Earlier this morning? What time is it?" Asked Troy sounding confused.

"It's already 11." Replied Chad.

"Oh, I better call my parents, they knew I'd be staying over here last night but I better tell them I'll be staying here the whole day…shit I hope Gabriella had told her mom she was staying some where last night." Troy said

"Oh, don't worry about it she was suppose to sleep over Taylor's, last night I almost couldn't get Taylor to leave without her we had seen the way you two were all over each other in the yard and I was s afraid of what she may have interrupted if she had gone out there, so I told her I'd make sure she was okay."

"Oh, thanks man, so what time is Taylor suppose to get here?" Troy asked.

"she should be here any minute." Chad replied. Suddenly the door bell rang. "That must be her." Chad said as he ran to the door.

"Hey" Chad said to Taylor as he let her inside.

"Hi" Said Taylor giving Chad a quick peck on the lips. "Hi Troy" She said when she saw him staring at them.

"Hey" Troy said.

"Where's Gabriella?" Taylor Asked.

"She's in the shower." Troy replied.

They suddenly heard the bath room door open and Gabriella suddenly appeared with wet hair and Chad's shirt that went all the way down to her knees.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Gabriella asked excitedly when she saw Taylor.

"Just a minute ago, I came to help with the cleaning, come on we so need to talk!" Taylor said Taylor leading Gabriella up the stairs.

"Hey what about the cleaning!" Chad yelled after them

"You guy's can start without us will be right back!" Yelled Taylor back right before Troy and Chad heard the door to the guest bed room close. Chad and Troy looked at each other and sighed. "I guess we better start cleaning." Chad said not looking to happy.

"I guess so." Replied Troy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god!" Taylor said as soon as she closed the door of the guest bedroom door. "You slept with Troy!" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Yeah" said Gabriella shyly looking at the ground.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Taylor "I can't believe it! So? How was it?"

"It was…good" Gabriella said blushing unsure of how to answer Taylor's question.

"Come on Gabriella spill it I want details! Nobody even knew that you guys were really going out, last night was the first time right?" Taylor asked growing more anxious.

"Actually no it was the second, remember the day we came into class holding hands? Well that was the day after the first time."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked not sounding mad just sort of confused.

"Well I was still kind of getting used to it myself and we've just been so busy the past few day's we haven't really had a chance to talk." Gabriella Replied.

"Oh, well so how did it happen?"

"We were at my house and it just happened, it's hard to explain."

"He didn't force you or anything did you?" Taylor asked becoming concerned.

"No! of coarse not, I wanted to do it, it was completely my decision, and then last night the alcohol and stuff was just effecting us so much it was I swear physically impossible to keep my self away from him." Gabriella Replied.

"I know what you mean, I've never really really wanted to have sex with anybody but last night I wanted Chad so bad… but all we did was make out." Taylor said sounding slightly disappointed.

"That's a good thing though, it would have sucked to have had your first time while intoxicated like that, you probably wouldn't have even been able to remember it today…I can hardly remember me and troy doing it last night…I'm not overjoyed about that either, I mean it was only our second time and we did it in someone's backyard…against a house… but from what I remember it was pretty good so I'm not complaining."

Meanwhile Troy and Chad were downstairs cleaning, they had a big trash bag out and were picking up all the beer bottles and trash from around the living room.

"So." "Said Chad suddenly. "Do you just like carry around condoms in your pocket now?"

"Huh?" Asked Troy sounding confused.

."You and Gabriella had sex the other night and last night…you used some sort of protection right?" Chad replied.

"Oh my god." Troy suddenly stood still shocked by how a responsible he had been. "Fuck fuck fuck! We completely forgot about that." Troy said sitting down and putting his face in his hands. "What am I gonna do, what if she's pregnant?"

"It'll be okay. What are the chances of her getting pregnant on just one time without protection?….you used protection the first night right…you only forgot cause you were so trashed right?" Chad said trying to sound hopeful.

"No…we didn't use it the first night either." Said Troy becoming even more worried.

"Damn…well she obviously doesn't remember you forgot it either, so you should tell her, but try taking it slow your already freaking out and you're not even the one who could be pregnant who even knows how she might react."

"That's true, but how do I tell her?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea." Chad replied.

"You have no idea about what?" They heard Taylor ask from behind them who was walking down the stairs with Gabriella behind her.

"Troy was just asking what time he thought him and Gabriella and him had fallen asleep."

"Uh yeah!" Said Troy jumping up from the couch. "I was wondering what time we went to sleep because I'm just really really tired."

"Oh." Replied Taylor as he and Gabriella reach the bottom of the stairs. "So I guess we better start cleaning."

Gabriella went up to Troy where he was starting to pick up more trash. "Hey" She said.

"You look kind of pale are you okay?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah" Troy relied forcing a smile." I'm fine, I'm just tired from everything we did last night."

"Yeah me too, so let's hurry and clean so we can go home and sleep." Said Gabriella as she started helping pick up the trash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! I'm updating! I'm sorry about taking what seems to be literally forever. I'm such a hypocrite I get so annoyed of people who never update their stories and here I am taking for ever! Anyways this chapters kind of short but I'm submitting a couple more chapters with it I just didn't want to put it all on one chapter. I'll shut up now so you can read.**

**Chapter 7**

"Finally we're done cleaning" Chad said sounding exhausted as he sat himself down on his couch.

"Who knew it'd take this long to clean up" Troy said looking at the clock. "It's already 2 o'clock" Troy finished as he sat down on the opposite side of Chad.

"I'm so tired" Gabriella said practically falling down on the couch right next to Troy. As Gabriella sat down Troy placed his arm around her.

"Hey make some room for me" Taylor said pushing her way on to the couch in between Gabriella and Chad.

"I should probably go home soon I need sleep after being up so late last night and doing all that stuff I feel dead." Gabriella said as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I think we all feel pretty dead after last night" Said Chad

"Yeah" replied Troy "I fell like shit we should probably go home so we can hang out tomorrow."

"Okay" said Chad

"Come on" Said Gabriella stretching and starting to get up "Let's call our parents."

**(Sorry I know kind of pointless…I think I pay too much attention to detail.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapters even shorter but it's letting you know the state of mind Troy's in right now**

**Chapter 8 **

On Troy's way home he started feeling even shittier his dad was giving him a ride home it was about a ten minute ride home and the car was uncomfortably silent at least for Troy. His father and him didn't really talk except for about basket ball. Usually Troy would have attempted to make conversation but today his mind was racing. He couldn't help but think about the drinking and the smoking from the night before did his dad know? Could he tell? Did he smell from it? Not only that he kept thinking about how stupid he and Gabriella had been 75 of health class is telling you about using protection how could it have slipp3ed there minds so easily and worst of all how is he going to tell Gabby ? Will she blame him? Will she hate him for it? Will she not want to be with him anymore? Troy spent the remainder of the car ride just wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

As soon as Troy got home he decided to go to sleep he was extremely tired from the night before and he just wanted to forget about everything, he couldn't believe how he was feeling he hadn't felt this depressed in a long time Troy laid on his bed just thinking about how much his life had changed in the past few days, sleepi9ng with Gabriella, getting the part in the musical, winning the championship, and all the drinking and smoking. Eventually Troy's thoughts drifted and he fell asleep .

Troy suddenly found himself in what seemed to be a wonderful dream, he and Gabriella were making love in an undescribably beautiful place. Troy looked down at Gabriella and told her how much he loved her she smiled back but suddenly she looked angry, she pushed Troy away "How could you do this to me Troy!?" She said beginning to cry. "How!?"

"Do what!?!" Troy asked quickly becoming panicked.

"This!" Gabriella shouted motioning to her very pregnant stomach. Troy jumped back unable to believe what he was seeing Gabriella's stomach seemed to have grown in the past few seconds. "Gabby I'm so sorry!" Troy said almost crying himself suddenly Gabriella began shouting his name repeatedly "Troy Troy Troy" Suddenly Gabriella's voice turned into his mothers "Troy wake up" Troy woke up to hear his mother say "You've been sleeping all day you need to eat supper."

"Um okay mom I'll uh be down in a minute."

As soon as Mrs. Bolton left the room Troy collapsed back on to his bed, he put his head into his hands and took a deep breath.

Mean While Gabriella sat on her bed reading a book she looked at the clock it's six o'clock Gabriella wondered if Troy's awake she really wanted to see him but didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep. Eventually Gabriella decided to herself to just go over and climb in his window if he was asleep she figured he wouldn't mind waking up with her there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Troy had finished his awkward dinner with his parents he had decided to take a shower. He went to his bedroom grabbed his things and went to his bathroom. A few minutes after Troy started his shower Gabriella was at his window, she climbed in and realized he wasn't in his bed, but noticed his bathroom door was open a crack and she could hear the shower running she slowly slipped into the bathroom . Gabriella could see Troy's dirty clothes lying on the floor and his clean ones along with his towel sitting on the sink Gabriella quickly stripped herself from all her clothing she started to pull the shower curtain "Hey Troy" she said starting to climb in "Want some company?" Troy jumped. Gabriella had succeeded in scaring the shit out of him. "You scared me!"

"Sorry" Gabriella said giggling. Troy quickly became panicked now he had to tell Gabriella about her possibly being pregnant and he definitely couldn't have sex with her again without telling her. "Gabby I don't think this is a good idea." Troy said backing away from her.

"Your not nervous are you Troy? You know this isn't something I've never seen before." Gabriella said getting closer to Troy.

"No that's not it" Troy said now backed all the way up against the wall.

"Then what is it" Gabriella asked getting even closer to Troy before she leaned in and kissed him but Troy quickly pulled away. "Gabby! You might be pregnant we never used protection."

"Oh my god" Gabriella said sounding completely shocked. "Oh my god" she repeated as she looked down and remembered what they were about to do again. Gabriella jumped out of the shower and began throwing her clothes on.

"Gabriella wait" Troy shouted feeling as if his nightmare had come true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Gabriella please just listen to me" Gabriella heard Troy plea from behind her. She was trying as hard as she could

to get her clothes on it just wasn't working, she was to upset to pay attention to what she was doing and she was

too wet for her clothes to go on so she settled for the towel she saw hanging on a hook on the bathroom wall.

She had just gotten the towel around her before she collapsed onto the floor with her arms wrapped around her

legs and her head in her knees. Troy grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him before joining Gabriella on the

floor. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers and now crying him self he said "Gabriella

I'm so sorry"

"What are we going to do Troy?" Gabriella cried. "I'm only 16 years old I can't be pregnant. How could we be so

stupid?"

"I don't know…I've asked myself that question over and over again."

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked turning her head to look at Troy.

"You have to get tested." Troy Replied.

"Troy I'm scared." Gabriella said as more tears began streaming down her face.

"Me too, but we have to know."

Suddenly Gabriella began shivering

"Come on" Troy said helping Gabriella up. "Lets talk about this in my room." Troy said leading Gabriella out of the

bathroom and onto his bed. Troy pulled back the covers and when they both had climbed in he pulled the covers

over them.

"So" Said Gabriella who was beginning to feel less upset then she was a few minutes ago. "How should I get

tested? Should we buy one of those kits or should I make an appointment at one of those family planning places,

either one were going to have to find some way to get to without our parents knowing."

"Well, I'm sure the kit would be much easier to get, but the family planning place would probably be more

precise…I mean when we get the test results I want them to be right."

"That's a good point." Said Gabriella "So how do we find a family planning place? And how would I get there?"

"We can try looking in the phone book, and Chad has his license and a car I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving us a

ride."

"Us?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah us." Troy replied. "I want to go with you when you get tested."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to." Troy replied.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said leaning closer to Troy.

"I love you too." Troy replied leaning closer to Gabriella and unable to stop himself from leaning even closer and

kissing her. After a few moments they began kissing even harder and Troy moved even closer ending up half way

on top of Gabriella almost forgetting that they were both naked except for there towels. Gabriella's towel began

to slip down and Troy could feel her hard nipples pressed up against his chest while Gabriella could feel the

hardness of his erect penis pressing at her leg through his towel. Troy's hand had found it's way under the lower

part of Gabriella's towel that was still firmly wrapped around her, troy had just began stroking her before

Gabriella pulled away from there kiss and pushed him away from her. "Troy! What are we doing, we can't do

this, not without protection."

"I know I'm sorry…I just can't control myself when I'm around you."

"Don't be, I feel the same way, I really wish we could keep doing this." Gabriella said looking down at the bump

his erection was making in the blanket. "Wait a minute" Gabriella said smiling and staring to climb out of the

blankets without her towel on, and pulling the blankets off of troy along with his towel, exposing his hardness.

"What are you doing?" asked troy as he watched Gabriella climb back onto the bed sitting on her knees and

leaning over him. "There is something we can do without protection." Gabriella said right before she leaned

down and took Troy into her mouth. Troy was unable to say anything, Gabriella had begun sucking on him and his

train of thought had completely left him after Troy had exploded in to her mouth she returned by his side and

kissed him hard on the lips. "Wow" was all Troy was able to say.

"Thanks" said Gabriella giggling.

"Okay" Said Gabriella becoming more serious "I guess we better start looking in the phone book."

"Yeah" Replied Troy. "I think we probably ought to get dressed first though."

"That's probably a good idea" Replied Gabriella.

After about an hour of looking through the phone books they'd finally decided on a place it was about a half hour

away, they didn't make you have a parent present or a parents permission to be there, or to have any tests, if

you were under the age of 18, they also had some sort of plan where you could pay only one dollar for an

appointment. Gabriella had made an appointment for Tuesday at 3:00. The plan was for her Troy and Chad to

leave right after school and to tell there parents that they would be going shopping with Chad, to the mall. Now

all that was left to do was wait until Tuesday and to hope the plan

succeeds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! This is when the story starts to getb a twist to it, hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days seemed to last forever for Troy and Gabriella, they just wanted to know weather Gabriella was

pregnant or not. There were times when they really wanted to be …together… and they knew they could go out

and buy protection now but there was some unspoken rule between them about not doing it until they knew. This

only made the days seems longer.

Gabriella and Troy had waited and waited for Tuesday to come but when it finally got there they were terribly

nervous and they couldn't concentrate on anything but what they would be finding out later that day. Nobody but

Chad and Taylor knew what was going on so everyone else was a little confused by there behavior.

Troy and Gabriella had some how forgotten that the week before they had promised Kelsi they'd practice with

her that day after school when they were confronted by Kelsi about what time they had to let her know that

they'd be unable to attend but not really giving her a clear explanation as to why. It kind of pissed Kelsi off and

she avoided them for the rest of the day. At lunch now Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, and most

days Kelsi sat together. There Sharpay asked what the four of them would be doing after school. Chad stupidly

replied that they'd be going to the mall. Sharpay asked if she and Ryan could join them. The four of them quickly

made up a lame excuse and let them know they'd prefer if they didn't go, this of course hurt Ryan and Sharpays

feelings, and they ironically left the lunch table a few moments later not looking very happy. Later that day

Gabriella had seen the 2 of them and Kelsi having a conversation in the hall way they stopped talking when she

walked by, Gabriella waved but they acted as if they didn't see her she wondered why but those worries quickly

left her as she remembered the bigger things she had to worry about.

When the end of the school day finally came Gabriella found Troy and they met Chad out by his car in the parking

lot.

"Ready to go?" Asked Chad.

"I guess." Gabriella said before talking a deep breath and climbing into the back seat with Troy. Troy took hold of

her hand and gave it a squeeze letting her know silently that he was there for her.

When they got to the family planning office Chad parked the car.

"I guess I'll wait out here." Said Chad as he put the car into the park

"Okay replied Troy as Gabriella got out of the car Troy got out behind her and right before he was about to close

the door he was stopped by Chad.

"Hey, good luck."

"Thanks man" replied Troy happy to know he had his best friends support.

Troy took Gabriella's hand as they walked inside he knew she was scared and he tried his best to let her know he

was there for her. They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before a women came out from a door across

the room.

"Gabriella Montez" The women said looking around. Gabriella looked at Troy before getting up and Troy could see

in her eyes how scared she really was

"It'll be okay." He whispered to her before she disappeared into the room behind the door.

Troy waited for what seemed like an eternity he watched people come and go for about an hour when Gabriella

finally came out he felt like jumping for joy. He wanted to know what she had to say. But she obviously didn't

want to say anything in front of people she didn't know so he followed her outside once they were out the door

she finally spoke.

"Oh my god I am so glad to be out of there, okay so first they test me for the pregnancy, which by the way we

wont know the results to until tomorrow and then they start lecturing me on safe sex and abstinence, I just wanted

to be like "Hello? I've already had sex it's a little late." I just don't understand people like that." Gabriella said

getting hyper, she really didn't like the doctors.

"So we still have to wait another day to know?" Asked Troy wishing the answer would change.

"Yeah, I know it sucks, but I gave them my cell phone number they said they'd leave a message if I didn't answer,

since I could be in class when they call."

"Yeah, I guess that's good, but still waiting another day." Troy sighed.

"I know. I wish we could just get this over with." Replied Gabriella.

"Come on" said 'Troy grabbing her hand. "Chad's waiting for us."

When they got to the car they explained everything to Chad he to seemed let down by the thought of having to

wait another day to find out, he was tired of his best friend going through so much stress.

Meanwhile Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi sat in Sharpays room.

"Who do they think they are?" Asked Sharpay lying on her bed with her arms crossed staring at her ceiling. "They

act like there our friends claiming that just because Troy and Chad are jocks, Gabriella and Taylor are straight A

students, and we're the theatre kids that doesn't mean we can't all be friends, yet they don't want us going to

the mall with them."

"If you ask me it was all bull shit. It's exactly what we thought was going on in the first place, they want to ruin

the musical and screw us out of our parts in the process which remember they've already succeeded in doing."

Ryan added sitting across the room at Sharpays computer desk.

"How dare they!" Chimed in Kelsi where she was sitting the floor in between Where Ryan and Sharpay were."

I've worked hard on this musical they can't mess it up!"

"And to think, this morning when Mrs. Darbus took Chad's cell phone I snuck and stole it back for him, I forgot to

give it back to him though." Said Ryan angrily.

"Wait a minute!" Sharpay shouted sitting up quickly "You mean you still have it."

"Well yeah, that's what I just said." replied Ryan.

"Where is it? Let me see it" Shouted Sharpay.

Ryan pulled the phone form his back pocket and tossed it to Sharpay.

"Why do you want it so bad?" Asked Kelsi

"There could be something we could use against those guys on it…maybe something he didn't plan on other

people seeing." Replied Sharpay as she started looking through the numbers and things on Chad's phone.

"What could there possibly be on his phone that he wouldn't want anybody to see, it's not like people use there

phones as diaries." Said Ryan wishing Sharpay wouldn't get so excited about everything.

"Shut up! I think I found something."

"What?" Asked Kelsi getting up and sitting next to Sharpay to see what she was looking at.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" Sharpay said excitedly

"Oh my god there smoking!" Kelsi said sounding shocked.

"Hey let me see" said Ryan coming over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Damn, not only are they smoking, there smoking weed."

"This is perfect" Said Sharpay beginning to laugh.


End file.
